


Sugary Sweet Kisses

by SparkGoddess



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin Crieff inspired me with his gentle ways. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugary Sweet Kisses

I smiled when I felt a set of arms wrap around my waist "Morning" I said as I leaned back against Martin and he nuzzled my neck "Morning" he mumbled and I let out a chuckle before reaching over to get him his cup of coffee.

Martin let out a delighted woop and wrapped his fingers around the cup before kissing my cheek "You spoil me so" he brought the cup to his lips and drank it. I loved watching him. His head tipped back as he drank the coffee eagerly, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

"Well you deserve it" I said as he pulled the cup away and licked his lips, not wasting a single drop. He smiled then leaned in to kiss my lips softly. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck, stroking my fingers against his skin which caused him to tremble and pull me closer to him. He didn't have his guard up in the mornings which made doing this so much easier. He let himself enjoy the moment before he'd get frazzled about work or life

"Oooh.. Umm.. Sorry" Martin blushed as he pulled back, panting softly against my lips as his fingers ran up my back. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him again, nipping at his lip "Don't apologize. I like kissing you" I said as I stroked his ginger hair.

Martin let out a sigh and pressed his forehead against mine "How did I get so lucky?" he looked into my eyes and I melted. He was so hard on himself sometimes. It took a long time for him to realize that I wasn't going to leave. 

"Well you're a pretty amazing man" I put a finger over his lips before he started objecting "I'm the lucky one" I smiled at him as he kissed my finger and moved my hand away, kissing me softly before he deepened the kiss.

I moaned softly into the kiss. I wasn't much of a morning person but Martin made it easier with his smile and sugary sweet kisses


End file.
